Cheesy Imagination
by keep-me-posted
Summary: During another late night conversation, Jessie randomly brings up the moon - which also manages to bring out Buzz's imagination.  TS OneShot.


**Blah, worst summary ever, lol. Alright, so I wrote this while trying to get over some writer's block on a chapter story I'm working on. I've read plenty of Jessie/Buzz stories [after I saw Toy Story 3, I fell in love with this pairing], but this is the first one I've ever written, so go easy on me. It's pretty short, but hopefully, no less sweet. This story takes place a few months after Toy Story 2. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Toy Story or any of its characters.  
**

* * *

"What do you think the moon's like?" Jessie asked, breaking the silence of the room.

Jessie and Buzz were sitting on the edge of Andy's windowsill, looking out at the stars together. Something they had done almost every night since Jessie had been there, that one might call it a routine. Sometimes they would talk, and sometimes they would just sit there, enjoying each other's company.

The space toy shook his head, trying to regain his thoughts. While Jessie spent most of her time staring out the window, he was often staring at _her_. "Hmm?"

"The moon," She repeated. "What do you think it'd be like to go there?"

He coughed into his fist. "I-I don't know."

"You don't know?" She turned away from the black of the night and made a face. "What kind of space ranger are you?"

Taken aback, Buzz spoke up again. "I'm not actually a space ran-"

"Kidding, Buzz," Jessie said, rolling her emerald eyes. But she was smiling.

"Why the sudden interest in the moon?"

"I've always liked the moon," She said, turning her gaze back to it. "I've just never had a chance to talk about it, 'cuz I've never seen it full before. Or at least...Not in a while."

"Actually, it won't be full until-"

Jessie shot him a glance and he cleared his throat. "You were saying?"

She smiled. "Emily _loved_ the moon. Which is probably why I know so much 'bout it. The way it phases, what rockets actually made it there and stuff...She was gonna be the first cowgirl astronaut," Jessie laughed, lightly. "Cowgirl by day, astronaut by night."

Buzz smiled along with her, but quietly tried to scoot an inch or two closer to her. Memories of Emily often brought a smile to the cowgirl doll's face, but they always managed to take a wrong turn, in which he was there to comfort her in any way he could.

"She was determined to find out what kinda cheese the moon was made of," Jessie smiled. "'An if it was a whole new kind, she was gonna call it 'Moon Cheese'." She threw her hands up in the air to emphasize the name. After a moment, her hands dropped back down and rested in her lap.

And then it came. The silence Buzz knew would soon end this conversation. He forced himself yet another inch closer to her. His hand found her shoulder. "Jess?"

But when Jessie's face finally whipped around to look at him, her eyes were glistening of curiosity, not of tears. "What kind of cheese do _you_ think the moon's made of?"

He removed his hand quickly, feeling like a complete idiot, and tried to focus on answering the question. "Uhm...Well, actually, the moon isn't made of cheese. It's made of-"

"Buzz," Jessie interrupted. "I ain't asking for a lesson. I was just wonderin' what kind of cheese you think the moon is made of." It sometimes surprised her how much a _toy_, of all things, could lack imagination.

"And I'm trying to tell you that's it's not..." He trailed off and carefully watched her face. He knew that look. Jessie had more than once mentioned his imagination skills. And she was again doubting them. Well, two could play at that game.

"Buzz?" Jessie waved a hand in front of his face. "Hellooo?"

"Swiss!" He finally blurted.

A slow grin formed across her lips. She hugged her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth. "I think the moon would be made of a more interesting type of cheese. Like...provolone."

"Or colby!"

She shook her head. "Buzz, colby is an orange cheese. The moon is clearly white." She raised an eyebrow at him. Even she knew he was smart enough to know that.

"Okay, how about this?" He said, sitting cross-legged in front of her. "One half of the moon is provolone cheese and the other half is colby. The half we can't see." His hand motioned around the moon just above their heads.

There was another one of those silences that filled the entire room and Buzz almost wished he could stuff the words he'd just said back into his mouth.

"Well, sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln," Jessie said, quietly, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. If it weren't for Andy, asleep in his bed just a few feet away from them, she'd have jumped up and shouted a hearty 'Yee-haw!'. "I found it."

Buzz's cheeks flushed red, as he realized how closely she was studying him with those big eyes of hers. "Found what?"

"Your imagination."

"Really?" He questioned, nervously.

She nodded.

He studied her face. "What's wrong with it?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Nothing."

"R-really?" He asked, his voice slightly cracking. "So it's good?"

Falling onto her knees, Jessie scooted closer to the space toy, 'till they were barely an inch apart. "It's out of this world," She whispered.

And, managing much more braveness than Buzz had over the past few months Jessie had been Andy's toy, she leaned in and ever so lightly touched her lips to his. When she pulled back, not only was he blushing, but she felt her own face go hot.

"Okay, that was pretty cheesy," She admitted, listening to her last comment replay in her head over and over again.

But, before she could turn away of embarrassment, Buzz placed a clunky plastic finger under her chin and grinned. "I'd expect nothing less from _this_ particular conversation."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Comments are love.**


End file.
